


Valentine

by anjo48



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjo48/pseuds/anjo48
Summary: Even if you have no plans for Valentine's Day, it can be good!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt of writing. English isn't my first language, sorry for any mistakes!

Jude woke up with Gideon flat on his back in bed next to him, breathing heavily. Jude did a self-check as he stretched out. Not too bad actually: he had a little headache but it was bearable, he'd somehow gotten into a tee shirt and boxers before bed, and his mouth didn't even taste too gross. The party, the booze and the dancing the night before had not wasted him totally. 

He carefully turned around to watch Gideon and let his finger slowly trace the lines on his face, but as soon as he settled in Gideon flopped over to spoon up next to him. His blond hair was adorably tousled, not like Jude's bed head mess, and Jude couldn't help a little twinge of hair envy. Gideon's muscular body burrowed in closer to his as he started to wake up and Jude knew there'd be no getting back to sleep: nine o'clock was late for his champion. "Morning babe" he croaked. Okay, maybe he wasn't 100% yet.

One eye popped open and Gideon gave him a wry look. "How you feeling champ?"

"Ehhh, not too bad really. Just a little headache. And no beer breath." 

Gideon made a face. "Yeah, you really, really wanted to brush your teeth last night after I pumped you full of water. Gideon pulled his face down for a kiss. 

It was a good kiss, but Jude broke it off after a minute despite the activity it had started in his boxers. "Um...I'm really sorry I don't have anything romantic planed for Valentine”. It came out in a rush. “I never really celebrated Valentine and I didn't know what you wanted to do.”

Gideon pulled back. "Whah? No, no, don't worry about it babe. Really. I've never celebrated Valentine either" He gave Jude a heartfelt look. "As long as we spend the day together I´m fine" He pulled himself up and kissed Jude on the forehead. "I love you the way you are." He kissed him again, on the nose. "You're the sweetest guy I know, stupid." He kissed him on the side of the mouth. "You're the one I want to be with." Gideon sounded a little breathless, and when he rolled on top Jude could feel his hard-on. "And I wanna be with you right now." His tongue slid past Jude's lips, and Jude went to rock-hard instantly. Gideon started grinding his hips, rubbing them against each other through their underwear, and Jude let out a half-sigh, half-growl.

"Me too," he said and wrapped his legs around Gideon's while his hands fumbled to find the bottom of the basketball player's sleeping tee. Gideon kept thrusting against him as the tee shirt came up and off his torso, his kisses becoming more urgent as the pleasure of rubbing together increased. Finally it was off and his bare chest was pressing into Jude again.

"I wanna suck you off so bad," he said, and then his mouth was moving down Jude's neck. There was more fumbling as they got Jude's shirt off, and then his warm lips were on Jude's nipples, suckling them to hardness so he could tease them with his teeth. Jude shivered at the tingles of pleasure he was feeling, then began slowly squirming as Gideon's tongue lapped across his abs to his faint treasure trail. The baller slid his hands up the legs of his boxers, fingers caressing Jude's balls and rubbing into the fur at the base of his dripping cock; a wet spot the size of a quarter had already formed where he'd been leaking. "God you smell so good," Gideon muttered, "I fuckin' love your cock." He took a deep breath and then they both gave satisfied moans as he worked Jude's shaft out of the fly and into his mouth.

Jude was breathing deeply as Gideon's tongue swirled around and around his head. It felt soooo good; the only thing that would make it hotter would be if-- "Turn around G, I wanna suck you too."

Gideon looked up at him, face flushed and lips wet with saliva. "Fuck yeah." He pulled off Jude's boxers, then kicked off his own before getting back into bed in the sixty-nine they both wanted.

Jude breathed in deeply as Gideon's crotch settled in over his face, the warm musky scent washing over him and making his cock throb. Jude lifted his neck and sighed loudly as his mouth filled with the taste of cock. Gideon's mouth mirrored his own, and they both gave muffled moans as they strove to take each other in to the hilt. In their time together Gideon had taught him how to suck cock properly, and if Jude wasn't as good as his boyfriend he still knew how to swallow Gideon all the way until his nose was pressed into the baller's smooth balls and Jude was able to purely enjoy the taste and feel of giving head. Gideon made happy little whimpers as Jude's lips slid up and down his shaft.

Jude's own hips were bucking up into Gideon's mouth, sealed onto him, the ring of his lips massaging his shaft while his rough tongue swirled over his taught glans, making him pant in pleasure. Pinned under Gideon's muscular warmth he couldn't move his head very well, but he knew what would make Gideon happy instead. Taking a moment to coat one finger with a generous supply of spit, he gripped Gideon's taught glutes and pulled them apart. He could just make out the pink hairless hole above him, and when the wet middle finger slid inside it Gideon let out a muffled yelp of pleasure. He pulled off Jude long enough to pant "Oh God, just like that! Fuuuck!" and then he was back to giving head with renewed vigor. 

Jude could feel his balls starting to tighten up, but he wanted Gideon to come first. Another finger joined the first and he felt Gideon's cock swell in his mouth as it released the juice he knew came just before orgasm. He increased his mouth work, bobbing up and down and working his tongue as much as he could, Gideon's whimpers were growing in volume even as he lost his focus on Jude's cock. Jude could feel the strong thighs trembling as the orgasm approached, and then his mouth was filling as Gideon unleashed. He ran his free hand roughly over Gideon's ass and back, the body strokes bringing answering shivers through the muscles.

Gideon got his equilibrium back faster than Jude had expected, and soon enough he was back to his blowjob. Jude let the still-hard dick slide out of his mouth and reached down to grab Gideon's skull as he drew the cum up and out of his balls, closer to erupting with each pass of his lips. When he wrapped one hand around Jude's shaft and squeezed that was the final straw: two short pumps and his head arched back into the pillow while his orgasm washed over him. "Oh God, Gideon! I'm--I'm--ah! Ah! Ah! Aaaahhhhgawwwwd!!!" 

When they were finally done they rolled over onto their sides, still breathing heavily. The room was cool, but they both were plenty warm from their exertion. "Damn," Gideon sighed, "I needed that. That was awesome." He took a deep breath, then let it out. "Thanks babe." He lifted his head and looked up at Jude, then chuckled. “If you ask me this is the perfect way to start celebrating Valentine” Jude wiped his cheek with the back of one hand, then laugh. "Kinda hot actually."

"Slut." Gideon grinned, and Jude grinned back, and then they were both giggling. It was true, Jude thought, this thing with Gideon had made him kind of slutty. But he wouldn't trade it for anything.

The warm glow stayed with him as they showered up together; it had sort of become a tradition with them after sex. Even when it didn't lead to another round of sex, Jude loved the closeness and the body contact: he'd happily spend all day running his soapy hands over Gideon's sculpted body, and the look of bliss on Gideon's face when Jude gave him a scalp massage was adorable.

This time there was no follow-up fooling around: plans or not it was Valentine and both had the day of and they would do the best of it!


End file.
